ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Escape
Episode made for Cannonbolt Fest 2011 Cannonbolt escapes from the Omnitrix. Can Ben and Co. get him back in? Plot We see a bunch of asteroids floating around in space right around where Aruburia once was. We now see a weak, dying Arburian Pelarota—the real last of its kind. It was jumping from asteroid to asteroid in search of remaining food, but now couldn't. (Pelarota): I will not let my race die out. He pushed a button on a small makeshift control panel that he built, and sent a signal to Primus, and the Codon Stream. Meanwhile, Ben and Co. were fighting four Techadons in the middle of the street. They couldn't fight them all. (Ben, as Four Arms): If I can't stop them with force, then they'll have to get to know my magnetic personality! He brought up the Lodestar hologram, and made sure that it was set. Then, he slammed down the dial, and... (Ben, transforming): Lode—! Uh, I mean, Cannonbolt, which is not what I wanted. He rolled into all the Techadons and smashed them to bits. (Kevin): Yeah! But then Ben turned around and rolled right at Gwen and Kevin! Gwen put a shield in front of them, but Ben, still rolling, started wearing it away. (Gwen): Ben! What are you doing?! Ben then stopped rolling and came out of his ball form. (Ben): Tell me how to evolve! (Gwen): You mean go Ultimate? (Ben): How to release who I am! (Kevin): I have a feeling something's up. Ben's eyes then turned white, like a normal Arburian Pelarota. (Cannonbolt): I know! He then turned the Omnitrix a bit, and slammed it down, turning into Ultimate Cannonbolt. (Cannonbolt): Yes! He then rolled away. (Kevin): Think something's up? (Gwen): Uh huh. Scene cuts to Azmuth in his Galvan Prime lab, working on a machine. (Azmuth): Uh huh. Yes, I think something's up, but I'm far too busy to look at it. Talk to Eunice. She should be checking the DNA samples right now. They walked into a teleporter, and warped to Primus, where Eunice was checking a monitor hooked up to a DNA scanner. (Gwen): Eunice, we think something's wrong with the Arburian Pelarota DNA sample. Then, Ultimate Cannonbolt suddenly appeared from behind several trees. (Ult. Cannonbolt): Found ya! (Eunice): I certainly hope you're not talking about the evolutionary function. (Kevin): No, it's just that BEN LOST IT! Gwen and Kevin grabbed Eunice and got out of the way before Ben rolled into them. (Eunice): This is bad. (Kevin): No kidding. (Gwen): Since the Codon Stream is right here, can't you just remove the Arburian Pelarota DNA sample? (Eunice): No, not while Ben's transformed. The DNA sample was already taken out and fused with Ben, which is what transforms him. ... But wait a minute! She ran into a small but high-tech shed-like building and walked up to a button-covered control panel. (Eunice): I think I know how to do this... (Cannonbolt): No you don't! He ran into the control panel, smashing it. (Cannonbolt, looking at a machine): Will that evolve me? (Eunice): But you are evolved. (Cannonbolt): AGAIN! Without waiting for an answer, he ran into the machine's chamber and pushed some buttons inside. The door closed (but it had a window in it), and energy started to flow into Ben/Cannonbolt. (Eunice): That's a separate transformation device that Azmuth uses in experiments! If he doesn't get out of it, he'll mutate much like Kevin did. (Kevin): I'm not waiting for an answer! He absorbed the steel floor and smashed open the wall of the machine. He ran in to smash some more, but the energy started flowing into him! (Kevin): Gwen! Eunice! Shut this thing off! He started to mutate as well. But then Gwen shot some mana into the machine, and made many mana tendrils shoot out from that ball, ripping apart the machine, and shutting it off. (Gwen): You're welcome. (Eunice): Azmuth won't be too happy about this. Kevin, only partially mutated, reverted back. But Ben/Cannonbolt glowed, and then everyone had to look away as an extremely bright green flash appeared. Then, they were shocked by what they saw. Ben was sitting down, rubbing his head, but Ultimate Cannonbolt remained in the chamber as well. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Free! Free from the Codon Stream! He knocked out Ben and took off the All-Power-Trix, and put it on himself. He then tapped the dial a few times, turned it left, right, and left again, and tapped it one last time. He was consumed in a flash of green light, and then evolved into Infinite Cannonbolt. (Ben, coming to): N-no. (Infinite Cannonbolt): Yes! He yanked the All-Power-Trix off his chest, although he didn't revert to normal. He then put it back on his wrist. (Infinite Cannonbolt): I will restore my race however I need to! We will be better, nicer, stronger, faster, smarter, cooler! Hey, we could even be lame! (Kevin): I heard that before! In this old TV show! (Gwen): Don't start! (Ben): I know a way to do that with the All-Power-Trix. (Infinite Cannonbolt): You do? (Ben): Yes. But it needs you back in the Codon Stream for it to work. (Infinite Cannonbolt, hesitating): Very well. As long as it's for my people. He set the All-Power-Trix into scan mode, and he was sucked into it since he was just a clone. (Ben): Here goes nothing. (Transform) Jetray! He flew off through an opening in the ceiling. (Kevin): Did he just ditch us? He just ditched us! (Eunice): We could just follow him in the ship in the basement. (Kevin): There's a ship in the basement? Now we see Ben, flying through space, with Gwen, Kevin, and Eunice trailing behind in the ship in question. They flew to the asteroid field seen in the beginning. (Ben): Let's hope this works. He tapped the All-Power-Trix, turned it a few times, and then tapped it twice, each of the last taps two seconds apart. Then, a huge a green beam shot out from the All-Power-Trix. The asteroids, glowing green, morphed together into Aruburia. The gang in the ship cheered. (Ben, glancing back, and with a funny voice): Thank you, thank you! Then, the beam turned yellow. Balls of yellow light appeared all over the planet, and then they morphed into all the Arburian Pelarotas, each exactly where they were when Aruburia was destroyed. Then, the beam turned green. A new, green ball appeared at the top of a hill. All the Arburian Pelarotas gathered and watched it. It then morphed into that same Infinite Cannonbolt clone. It was the DNA sample of the one from the beginning. (Infinite Pelarota): Thank you. I now accept the leadership of Aruburia, and a new name, the Infinite Pelarota. (to the people) Now, my people, let us search for and destroy the Great One who has destroyed our planet! Then, Ben landed near him and detransformed. (Ben): Yeah, that was already done. Seven years ago. Courtesy of me. (Infinite Pelarota): Thank you, then. (Ben): If you don't mind, can I DNA sample you? I lost my Pelarota sample when I regenerated you guys. (Infinite Pelarota): Fine. Ben scanned him, and normal Cannonbolt's hologram appeared on the dial. (Ben): Sweet! Ben turned back into Jetray and flew back up to the ship, went inside and detransformed. Then, they flew away. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise Category:Alien Fest Category:Cannonbolt Fest